


礼物

by Juunana



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 无个性/女装/束缚交往两周年，轰焦冻网购了一件礼物。





	礼物

我产生幻觉了？爆豪推门而入后僵立在玄关，险些怀疑自己走错家门。夜间光线昏暗，屋内没有点灯，浅淡的月光漫过窗沿，在沙发上圈出一小块银色的领地——那其中陷进一只纯白的羔羊。

不，一定在做梦。爆豪确认般看了眼腕表，九点十分十七秒，他甚至能精确到秒，还能清晰分辨出齿轮铰合的微弱声响，这梦境未免也太过逼真。

“轰？”他终于出声确认，顺手合上未关的大门，金属框碰撞擦出清脆的鸣响，那声音算得上轻，但显然比钥匙解锁的动静大，惊得那只‘羔羊’倏然侧过脸，赤色发丝像一尾金鱼游入月光里。

“不要开灯。”

轰的声线不似平日沉稳，除却显然的惊诧，其中还暗藏一丝难以察觉的羞赧。爆豪敏锐地捕捉到了，事实上，他也未曾想过交往两年的恋人会有如此大胆的一面——轰的身上正裹着一袭雪白的连衣裙。

似是害怕再次惊扰他，爆豪赤脚踩在地板上，轻缓地，小步小步地靠近，最后停留在半米远，耐心地打量他漂亮的小羔羊。

轰的身量并不娇小，骨骼被月色削弱了原本的棱角，反到倒添出几分脆弱的透明感。他本就是美人，光影勾勒得五官愈发精致，肌肤与漫射出莹润的光泽，吊带长裙附于他纤长的身形上丝毫不显突兀。轻薄的雪纺质地柔软，如流水般顺沿轰的大腿下垂，与细带高跟鞋之间镶入玉石似的脚踝。他整个人笼在光晕里，像是被飞雪围绕，又像是月光本身，仅仅是远远望着，便让爆豪感到一股通透的凉意。他明明还未触碰他。

似是心有感应，轰颤巍着站起身，那鞋跟太高了，他刚跨出半步就摔进爆豪怀里，裙摆摇晃白纱飘舞，像是新娘拥住了他的新郎。这场景实在是梦幻，却并不陌生，它曾出现于爆豪的脑海中，没想到竟以轰主动的方式展现在他眼前。

“婚纱？”爆豪收紧手臂环住他，轰的体温透过相触的肌肤传递而来，消除了方才端坐时散发的圣洁感。

“不是……”轰没有抬脸，呼吸洒在爆豪的颈侧，回应两字后迟迟没有下文。他鲜少有说话吞吐的时候，唯有的几次会被爆豪捏住后颈逼问，而此刻当爆豪习惯性顺着他的背脊往上摸时，彼此都顿住了。

爆豪勾住了轰后背上唯一的遮挡，质感粗糙纹路清晰，那是条蕾丝系带。

操，爆豪只能用脏话反驳几秒前的想法，这他妈一点都不圣洁，反而色情得要命，他甚至不用低头去看，就能想象出窄细的布料是如何缠绕轰的肩胛骨，就像蛛丝锁住一只蝴蝶的翅膀。

事实证明，轰比他想象中更为大胆。沙发旁的墙壁贴着一面巨大的穿衣镜，他搂着轰站在光影交界处，视线只消偏移毫厘，就从镜面里看清轰光裸的背脊，两颗腰窝若隐若现，下端的裙摆勾勒出圆润的臀部，再往下裂开一道长长的缝隙，而两段粉红的、饱含引诱的细带，交汇于凹陷的脊沟，织出一朵歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。心跳扑通加快，爆豪伸手去解，急切得像是拆开人生中第一份生日礼物。

“……是睡裙。”许是捱过了最初的羞怯，轰缓慢地回答，“好像是情趣款……”衣料从皮肤表面脱离带起轻微的痒意，他往爆豪怀里缩了缩。

“学坏了啊，轰焦冻。”爆豪语气戏谑，手掌从肩胛滑进衣料缝隙，握住轰弧度平缓的胸脯。男性的胸部并不丰腴，但肌肉富有弹性，在大力挤压下变换出奇异的形状。爆豪一边揉捏着乳头一边去舔轰的耳廓，他揉得时轻时重，舌头也随之变换力道，不失偏颇地照顾恋人的两处敏感点。轰很快便被激得溢出几声轻哼，因穿高跟而充血的小腿也开始发软，他扶住爆豪的肩骨，像是紧握岩突的攀山者，环在腰后的手臂成为唯一的保护绳，他几乎快要跌坠下去。

爆豪不再满足于表面触碰，他偏头咬上轰的嘴唇，进而欺压其柔嫩的口腔内壁，即便身量不及恋人，但他动作凶狠，单手扣住轰的后颈，似雄狮扑食斑马，轻易将人按倒在沙发上。月光的领地被野兽侵占，他沉着猩红的眼，开始享用真正的餐点。

轰摔进沙发时还在思考事情从哪里出了差错，或许是前天他在网上挑选周年礼物不小心划入女装界面那一刻，又亦或是一小时前他打算试穿发现是情趣睡裙的时候，总之最后发展成捆绑play，他是完全没有预料到。

我应该仔细阅读商品信息，轰有些后悔地想，随后被爆豪揪着额发扯回过神来：“喂，半分混蛋，给我专心点。”说完惩罚般往他后穴中添入第三根手指，恶劣地转了转。

尽管已经接近润滑充足，被搅动肠肉的胀痛依旧教轰难耐地弓起腰，他侧躺在沙发上，发不出声音，四肢也因束缚而难以舒展——那两段粉红丝带分别缠绕在他的手脚腕上，爆豪坏心地打了蝴蝶结。

事实上轰身上完好的衣料所剩无几，爆豪拆卸细带时一并扯下半边抹胸，他嫌裙摆过于碍事，又从后方的缝隙横向撕裂，徒手将长裙改造成了超短，而当他看见轰下身所穿的蕾丝内裤时，破坏欲攀至顶峰，他将撕下的抹胸塞进轰的嘴里，随后又用系带绑住了他的恋人。

而现在，爆豪又瞄准那条半褪于大腿的内裤，生生将其拉扯成细绳形状，然后用这粗粝的绳索去勒挤轰娇嫩红艳的穴口。

“呜——”衣物阻隔了轰发声的渠道，只透出含糊的闷叫，一时分不清是痛苦还是愉悦，但他的肉体反应明确直白，从肩背到胸口爬满了淡红的情潮，阴茎也在裙蓬上撑出明显的弧度。

“哈，我就知道你会喜欢。”爆豪勾起了然的笑容，尝试将细绳按入狭窄的甬道，所幸轰选购的内裤弹性极佳，竟真能挤入一小段，湿软的肠肉饥渴地簇拥上来，争先恐后地抢夺饵料。

“马上喂饱你。”爆豪不再拿手玩弄肠道，心情颇好地往肛口吹进一口热气，轰敏感地抖了抖，肠液与润滑剂的混合物满溢出来，像是某种生物的涎液，他快等不及了。

享用完前菜，爆豪反倒不再着急，显露出一种迎接主食的从容。皮带随意搭在胯上，他仅仅解开裤链放出阴茎，即便茎身憋得通红，皮褶下的血管也胀得突起，他依旧不急不缓，甚至有些调皮地用龟头去戳刺穴口，待轰收缩着肛门要吞下它时，又恶意滑开，他反复玩了两次，轰后面那张小嘴被逗得不停地翁合，甚至还主动贴近了来蹭他的包皮。

爆豪被他的放荡取悦，终于真刀实枪地操进去，一鼓作气全根没入，肛口的褶皱被阴茎撑得平滑，他伸拇指按了按，似是确认自己插到了深处，而当他想进一步探入指头时，被一股猛力掀翻后仰，转瞬变成他被骑倒在沙发上。

轰不知何时挣脱了捆绑。

“哈啊……”轰取出口中布料，呼出清晰的喘息，他的面庞湿淋淋的，混杂了汗水眼泪以及唾液，异色的眼眸里氤氲着雾气，衬着一身破碎的短裙，倒有些像女学生被欺负惨烈的模样。骑乘的体位让阴茎操得更深，他撑在爆豪的胸肌上，腿根有些痉挛，湿润的眼中想要凝出责备的气势，但转瞬便被泪水冲淡成抱怨：“你太过分了。”

尽管努力地抹去泪水，泪腺却像堵不住的泉眼，轰不知道自己怎么了，他极少流泪，现在竟像是要将前半生未流的泪水都流尽似的，水珠连串地溅在恋人的胸腹上。

美人落泪谁见了都会心软，爆豪后悔了，连忙想要坐起来，却又被轰摁回原位。“你不许动！”轰不肯示弱地命令道，索性任由泪水流淌，俯下身去咬爆豪的下巴。

“我不喜欢刚才那样。”他继续往下进攻，故意用虎牙磕撞恋人的喉结，泪珠也跌进锁骨凹陷，“那样的爆豪像陌生人，我不喜欢。”接着他学着对方常在自己身上做的事情，含住爆豪颈间的小麦色肌肤，不甚熟练地制造吻痕，嗫嚅道：“嗯……有点害怕。”

“抱歉。”爆豪后悔已久，错误承认得迅速，那一滴滴水珠像砸在他的心尖上，教他胸酸涩胀痛。他揉了揉那颗红白半分的脑袋，伸手去捧轰的脸蛋，唤他：“对不起，焦冻。”他轻柔地吻掉轰睫毛上的泪水。

那感觉像是小猫舔毛，又像日光灼在树叶上，轰乖顺地闭上双眼，好似在午后庭院里晒太阳，如果不是感受到体内的性器正在胀大的话，轰下一秒或许会伏在爆豪的胸口睡上一觉，那是他们白天的日常，而现在是夜晚，他们还在做一场未完成的爱。

“抱歉宝贝。”爆豪的嗓音变得低沉，再次的道歉偏离原本的含义。轰相当熟悉这个语气，尤其当它和‘宝贝’一词成对出现，那就不是代表“抱歉我不会了”，而是“抱歉我开动了”，显然这次爆豪耐心足够，他没有先斩后奏，甚至添了一句称赞，“你太美了。”随后才用力地往上顶了顶。

“啊……”从下至上的贯穿并不好受，轰感觉快被顶到腹腔，急促的尖叫也一同被撞出喉管。他的确是美的，漂亮的头颅高高扬起，拉出一段流畅的颈线，晶莹的汗珠从眉间滑落，淌过圆润的下颌，流经瘦削的锁骨，最终碾过充血的乳尖，悄无声息地没入颤动的裙纱中。他浑身都被深浅不一的赤白色点缀，像一羽跌入池塘的鹤，湿漉漉地被水草攥住了双脚。

而爆豪的手掌比水草更为结实有力，他牢牢扶稳轰的大腿，抬臀挺腰进攻，堆砌分明的腹肌紧绷又放松，波浪起伏般冲刷着轰挺翘的性器。轰被这密集的抽插颠得有些眩晕，髋骨碰撞臀肉的啪声、爆豪的喘息还有他自己的呻吟，错乱交织着盘踞在耳边，他像发了一场高热，视线模糊不清，鼓膜也嗡嗡耳鸣，他头昏脑涨地直直往下坠。

爆豪抱稳软下腰的恋人，托着他的裙底站起来，轰自然地双腿交叉环在他腰后。“别睡，焦冻。”他亲吻轰泛红的脸颊，一边走动一边抽插，穿衣镜中映出他们沐浴月光的身影。轰被抵在了镜面上。

镜子冰凉，而轰的后背滚烫，如同冷水淬在火焰上，轰发出微弱的哀鸣，反射性往爆豪怀里躲。“抱紧我。”爆豪安抚般亲吻轰的嘴唇，手掌揉搓他的臀肉，相触的皮肤和黏膜传递温度，轰很快热起来，镜面上晕开朦胧的水雾。

爆豪伸手抹开，单手扶着轰的腰加快冲刺，另一只手掐着轰的下巴让他偏脸贴在镜子上，“看，你真美……”轰睁开迷蒙的眼，下意识服从性令，但他神志不甚清醒，似是被银辉晃了眼睛，眼角眨落一颗闪烁的泪花，而后蓝水晶般的眸子望过来——转向爆豪，他蹙着眉尖发出猫哼似的鼻音：“嗯？”

那一刻美到心惊，爆豪累积的快感似雪山崩塌，又似熔浆喷发，最终化作精液悉数灌进轰的甬道里。“哈啊——”伴随爆豪的射精潮，轰也被刺激得脚趾蜷缩，铃口断续吐出奶白的精水，他仅仅靠后面就达到了高潮。

那些半透明的体液胡乱溅在穿衣镜上，残破的裙摆中，小部分几乎与月光融为一体，而更多的都贮于轰被操熟的后穴里，爆豪没着急退出来，抱着轰轻放在地毯上，用他明亮的赤色眼瞳，天然的镜面，将恋人映入眼中。

“两周年快乐，焦冻。”窗外的教堂时钟早已变了灯色，昭示着进入新一天的凌晨，爆豪在昏睡的恋人额间落下亲吻。

“礼物我很喜欢。”

Fin.

\-----------------------------------------  
不知道为啥，穿衣镜play我就喜欢那种让他看镜子他反而回头看你的戏码

依旧想要评论> <


End file.
